1 Diver
Adult Male ~ ''No Longer Seen'' Year First Identified: '''Unknown, likely in mid-70's per 2015 Bears of Brooks River book . '''Year Last Observed: 1999 per 2015 Bears of Brooks River book Known Offspring Of: Unknown 'Identification:' 2015 Bears of Brooks River book: Diver was a large adult male with golden-brown fur in July and dark brown fur in the fall. His muzzle was blocky and his ears were wide-set. He had a distinctive scar on his back from a wound he received in the late 1980s. In the fall, he was often very fat—evidence that diving can be a lucrative fishing style. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' He was nicknamed for his habit of diving, a technique he used much more than any other bear. Diver was apparently skilled at diving at Brooks River in the 1970s. He would fish the jacuzzi at Brooks Falls in July, but diving allowed him to feed on salmon that were generally inaccessible to most other bears. 'Life History:' Diver was an extremely long-lived bear and was estimated to be over 30 years old when he was last seen in 1999. KNP&P's flickr album contains a collection of NPS photos of the legendary 1 Diver. The date the various photos were taken is unknown: DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 01.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 01 CROP.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 02.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 03.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 05.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 08.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 09.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 04.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 07.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 10.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM 11.jpg|1 Diver NPS photo date unknown from KNP&P flickr album '1996:' DIVER 1 PIC 1996.xx.xx KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM TRADING CARD 4 w PHOTO BY JIM GAVIN.jpg|1 Diver's card #4 with 1996 photo by NPS employee Jim Gavin KNP&P flickr ablum '1997:' 'July 1997:' DIVER 1 PIC 1997.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 72.JPG|1 Diver July 1997 NPS photo from 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 72 '1998:' 'Diver Cards Program:' The following information is from At the Heart of Katmai: An Administrative History of the Brooks River Area, with Special Emphasis on Bear Management in Katmai National Park and Preserve 1912-2006 : Brooks Camp Manager Mark Wagner created the “Diver Cards” program to encourage proper etiquette on the viewing platform at the falls in 1998. Some bear watchers vocally harassed the bears; some even clapped, whistled, and found other ways to get the animals’ attention, all for a better picture to take home. At the time, photographers themselves volunteered to switch over to smaller camera mounts, which could be clamped onto the platform’s heavy railing. The park instituted a series of etiquette rules that guided visitor behavior on the platforms. NPS instructed visitors to be quiet and not to cheer, clap or try talking to the bears. Visitors were asked to show courtesy to others by sharing the best viewing places along the railings. They were asked to not use flash photography. They could not sit on the platform railings or crowd the access ramps. Nor were visitors allowed to eat, drink (except water) or smoke on the platform. In 1998, Wagner had the rules for Platform Etiquette printed on the back of five cards, which included various photographs of a famous Brooks River bear, Diver. These popular “Diver Cards” were distributed to visitors by the interpretation staff. 'October 1998:' DIVER 1 PIC 1998.10.07 KNP&P FLICKR ALBUM.jpg|1 Diver October 7, 1998 NPS photo KNP&P flickr album '1999:' 'Fall 1999:' Information about 1 Diver in included in At the Heart of Katmai: An Administrative History of the Brooks River Area, with Special Emphasis on Bear Management in Katmai National Park and Preserve 1912-2006 : DIVER 1 INFO 1999 FROM AT THE HEART OF KATMAI.JPG|1 Diver information from At The Heart of Katmai '2015:' 1 Diver was included in the Bears No Longer Seen section of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 72: DIVER 1 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 72.JPG|1 Diver's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 72 DIVER 1 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 72 INO ONLY.JPG|1 Diver's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 72 ~ info only DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN 2015 BoBr PG 72 01.JPG|1 Diver Year Unknown NPS photo from 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 72 DIVER 1 PIC YEAR UNKNOWN 2015 BoBr PG 72 02.JPG|1 Diver Year Unknown NPS photo from 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 72 Category:Bear Book